Chao Evolution 10
by Dashy773
Summary: It's finally complete! It's about a chao named Dash who is going thru a tough time when his home planet is attacked by a chao made by pure dark energy named Doomsday. He has to find his inner stregth and save his planet!! PG-13 for strong language. review
1. Introduction

Characters:  
DASH- He is a young, Green, Hero chao and is going through a tough time in his life. he is one of the last chaos chao left living. He hasn't evolved, but he will be very capable when he grows up. He is 3 years old, and his father died when he wasn't even a year old. In fact, he was 4 days old when the vicious battle took place that killed his father, or, might I say, that his father killed. His best friends are Candy, Omichow, and Nyan.read the story to find out more!  
CANDY- This Amithyst, Hero has been reborn once and Dash's best friend, a girl with guts. Her main Power is flying. she was making and firing guns when she was 3 months old. She is now 4, one year older that Dash, but that doesn't seperate them from being friends. She doesn't think that anything is going on between them, but....is there any chemistry? read the story!  
OMICHOW- This Sky Blue Normal chao has the attitude that could kill an elephant. He is very cocky, and very rude. His dream is to become king of his own planet. Don't get me wrong, he's on the good side, but he doesn't show it. He has a major crush on Candy and says she could be queen of his planet anyday....will he ever "rule" a planet....READ!  
DOOMSDAY- The Darkest chao you could ever meet, he is responsible for the death of Omichow. This chao was a creation of pure, dark energy and seeks one goal....to eleminate the chao. though a chao himself, he hates all other chao and kills everyone he sees. He has one goal since he came to planet Kaos.....Death of Dash!  
OTHER CHARACTERS:  
SHEIR- He is Peridot,Dash's father, and a Regular Hero chao. He was Killed in the battle agains the humans.  
TIMOTO- Dash's uncle. Killed three years before the "human war" and is reborn inside Sheir's body. From there on is known as Sheir. Dash doesn't like seeing another spirit in his father's body and therefor hates "Sheir"  
TYPE/RACE/COLOR--POWER/HERO/SHINY ORANGE  
NYAN- Timoto's son. Is a cocky little child but looks up to Dash. He plays a small part in this story but is a main character later in the saga.....  
TYPE/RACE/COLOR--POWER/HERO/TOPAZ  
CADINA- Candy's mother. Is very overprotective, and is unsure about her daughter fighting in the war against Doomsday. she is later killed by doomsday.   
TYPE/RACE/COLOR--FLYING/HERO/PURPLE  
KINGAI- the former king of planet Kaoa, kingai is killed by the explosion. he is reborn a kasai, another supreme chao being, equally matched against a chaos chao.  
TYPE/RACE/COLOR--POWER/NORMAL/REG.  
PENDANT- plays a small part, but is a MAJOR CHARACTER in later stories I will create. he is a Dark chao  
TYPE/RACE/COLOR--CHAOS/DARK/ONYX  
The story begins.......  
  
Introduction  
Across the galaxy, humans possessed a great threat to all living things. Their weapons were massive, and their minds were set on one thing and one thing only, Destruction. All who apposed to this race was lost...all except one species.  
The king of planet Kaoa(Kay oh uh) recieved a distress signal from one of his carrier ships. This ship had over 40 soldiers and was not to be forgotten. one of which was a young Chao Soldier named Shier(sheer). Shier's wife had just given birth to a young Green chao named Dash. Though the war brought an end to the mother of this young chao, his dad was trying his best to stay alive as long as he could, but it wasn't working.  
The King, or Kingai, was in shock to see on the satalite that the carrier ship was being attacked by humans. He was in a loss on what to do. He definatly couldn't stand up to the human race with what small army he had.   
Sheir rubbed his head. He knew he was dead, that was for sure, and he knew that the human army was weak yet strong at the same time. Then it hit him, he knew what he had to do. if he could shoot the gas carrier with an energy ray, it would cause a huge explosion which would destroy all of the humans. the only problem was that little chao would be left to defend the world of any other threat in the galaxy. He had to do it, it was the only chance of survival. He unstrapped his harness and threw open the hatch to the ship.   
The Pilot yelled but Sheir didn't respond. He flew out into enemy fire. A sharp pain hit his right arm and a splash of blood covered his face. his arm had been blown to peaces. if he lost both of his arms, he wouldn't be able to hit the gas carrier. He began to charge up. the pain on his right side grew massive, but he kept thinking about how happy his son's life would be. suddenly, another thrashing pain hit his left side. The Lasers and ships fired from everywhere.  
He noticed his left arm in shattered peaces. he had no time to think. but it hit him, the idea of a self-destruction. he could sacrafice himself to save his son's future life and so it wouldn't turn out in a violent way. he began to charge up his whole body. the lasers hit him but bounced off the energy. Suddenly, he charged at the gas carrier with a force more massive then a arrow shot out of a crossbow traveling at light speed. BANG!!, a roaring sound filled the universe. a very bright light swallowed everything within 50,000 Lightyears. Then, it was over. Just like that, complete silence. All that was left were ashes and scraps of ships. The humans were gone, but were the chao? 


	2. The Chao Survived!

The story "really" begins:  
The Bright sun shone through the window. A silent but loud yawn was heard by a chao maid who was coming down the hallway of the Newly built space station call, Sector 14. she stopped in the room with a number on the door that said, 146. she slowly turned the knob and carried her cart full of dirty dishes into the room. ," oh my," she said, " your awake, I thought I heard someone yawn just a minute ago." A small green chao sat up in his bed, reached to the end table, and gave the maid 2 dirty dishes. " here you go," he said.  
" thanx Dash." the maid left the room. Dash opened the blind of his mid-sized Apartment so that the sun could shine throughout the entire room. he then stretched his back and shoulders until he heard a knock at the door. " C'min!" he yelled. the door flew open. a purple chao a little shorter than Dash stepped in and said, " Dash, C'mon! we've gotta be at college in 15 minutes and you aren't even ready!"  
"hey, don't worry about me, Candy, I'll be there on time!"  
"oh really, well, you've got 14 minutes and 45...no....40 seconds and counting!"  
"alright, I get the picture, I'm going! I'm going!" He picks up his backpack and follows Candy out the door.  
  
On the way to their College, They stop at a coffee shop and have a few drinks. " uh, Candy, what is a Coffee?"  
"honestly Dash, you know what Coffee is"  
"I do.....hmmmm.....coffee...coffee?????? a coffee is when you are sick. yeah, it is a disease that makes you cough...right?  
"uh....no, not really dash, it's actually a drink, that you slowly inhale down your throat because it's hot. Duh!  
"oh, ok but....Candy, I have a personal question.  
"ok..........  
" ..........oh, right, well, as a girl, what would your opinion be about me."  
"well, your a green chao, what can I say, you look like shit!"  
"ha, very funny, but seriously, I was thinking about getting a girlfriend. I was wondering if you could tell me what girls might see in me and if it's good or bad."  
" well, I think they would see....." she leans over to whisper in his ear. " I think they would see.....shit....HA!"  
"I wonder about you sometimes, Candy!" 


	3. Plans for the Future

After their Coffee stop, Dash and Candy walked to school, or should I say, university. Dash was going to be an Advanced Fighter in the military. This meant that he would go on solo missions to destroy buildings and ships and stuff like that. Candy was going to school to be a Military Intelegence Scientist. she would test the armor and weapons that the Fighters would use. They both had the dream to help their race so that, in case of another war, Over 10,000 chao wouldn't be killed. The only problem with the Chao race was that they didn't have a king. when Sheir Blew up the gas carrier, Kingai ran as fast as he could to the escape pod, but he couldn't get away from the explosion. the only way the chao survived was that though planet chao was destroyed, there was an escaped group before the battle started in space, so those few chao kept the population going. anyway, Dash was at his first class at 13.4:00(thirteen point four o'clock), Tecnology Building, and was Listening to a lecture on how Tecnology was is Important. It all seemed pretty boring to him, and he knew Candy was having much more fun in her class. she was in, Planet Discovery, which ment she was learning about all the chao planets in the galaxy. Dash had never been to an actual planet, he'd lived in space stations all his life and really wanted to experience life on a "real" planet. he loved tecnological planets, don't get me wrong, but he just wanted to know what real planets were like. Candy had lived on a real planet when she was 2 until she was 5 in her first life. Dash thought that was so unfair. When the class was over, Dash met Candy in a Sea Food Resterant.   
"Hi Dash!"  
"hey! how was your class."  
"The usual... blah blah, planet this planet that..... oh yeah, we learned about the planet that your dad was from."  
"wait....I never told you where my dad was from because I don't know...so how could you know that the planet you learned about was---"  
"Dash, it's obvious! your dad was a Chaos! the strongest fighters in chao history! Duh!"  
"wait, tell me more!"  
"ok, Chaos Chao are supreme chao beings, that is, if they grow strong enough to evolve. if they do evolve into an ultimate chaos chao, then they are near invincibility. your dad wasn't even close, but since you have some of his blood in you, I guess you could--"  
Dash gets up and begins to take off. "Sorry Candy, but I have to go, I'll catch you later!"  
"Dash!!!!!!"  
(Later that Day)  
Dash picked up the phone and called the air services. they put him on hold. Dash's impatients grew massive. suddenly, the other line beeped. it was Candy.  
"dash! why did you leave! I thought you were going to listen to what I had to say about your home planet!"  
"Look, Candy, I can't talk, I only have one question...well...two questions. first off, what was the name of my dad's home planet?  
"oh, um.....I think it was Kaos(kay uhs), why?  
"Kaos, ok, now, I have a very serious question. there is no time to think about it, so just say what comes to your heart. would you like to come with me to Kaos. I have the Air Services on the other line and I'm on hold. I'm going, and I just need a friend to come along. please!"  
"oh...uh...I....well...."  
"HURRY CANDY! I'M ON HOLD!"  
"uhhhhhhhhhhh, ok, ok, I'll go, but only for a few weeks, I can't miss alot of college."  
"oh yeah! thanks Candy, this is going to be cool. Now, I gotta go, I'll see you in the morning. start packing, it won't be long."  
"see you tomorrow, Dash" 


	4. The Romantic Midnight?

That night, Dash Immediatly Packed all he could into his backpack and hoped that Candy was doing the same. He loved the fact that he was finally going to see where his race came from.  
  
He tried to sleep but kept thinking about where he was going to be 12 hours later. He was so happy that Candy had taken Planet Discovery, or he wouldn't be so excited right then. His phone rang. He answered, "Hello?"  
  
A sweet voice responded, "Hey Dash, I couldn't sleep, I needed to hear your voice fast! I need to tell you something."  
"well...can it wait Candy, I am kinda tired." He was lying, but he couldn't imagine why Candy would call at 27.6:00 in the night.  
"Dash, I need to see you...Can you come over?"  
"Candy...might I remind you that you'll see me in 7 hours from now, just go to sleep...." He moaned loud and put his face in his pillow.  
"Dash, I know it seems stupid, but I....I....I guess I...."  
"WHAT IS IT, CANDY!!!!!"  
"I love you, ok, I'll see you in the morning!" She hung up fast.  
"hello? Hello? Candy! I love you too! HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
he couldn't beleive it, she had called him so late at night to tell him she loved him. Dash knew that he loved her, but he thought they would always be friends. the phone rang again. Dash answered and before he could say hello, A tough voice yelled, it was Omichow, the tough guy from school who had a crush on Candy.  
"Hey! You little bastard! I hacked into your phone call with Candy! She's mine you Bitch! She's mine! So fuck off!"  
"oh, Omichow, such strong language for someone who's never had a date before and doesn't know what a fuck is!"  
"hey, that's not funny, why don't you shut it while you have the chance!"  
"you don't scare me, Omichow!"  
"look, Dash, I'm coming to kaos with you and Candy! I wanna get closer to her so she'll know me better!"  
"Damn you! do you hack into every one of our conversations!"  
"Pretty much, so look, I can hack into the airport's computer and make it so we all sit in the same row, and I'll sit by Candy, and you won't, HA!"  
"you do that, but Candy'll kick your ass bigtime!"  
"Shut up, girl stealer!"  
"she was never yours to begin with, alright man. Now I gotta get some sleep, so if you'll excuse me I---"  
"see you tomorrow, Dashy boy!"  
"don't call me that!" But the line was dead. Dash had been spied on by that jerk alot, and he was getting tired of it. but what could he do, he was weak. It was hard to imagine that Dash's father was a hero. If dash really was a future chaos chao, then he should have some powers. He would problably find out on Kaos. He layed his head down and fell asleep. Tommorrow, he would have the adventure of his lifetime. 


	5. The Flight to Kaos

Dash Waited at the Cookie shop at the airport for Candy. When he finally saw her, she was being stalked by Omichow. " Would you just leave me alone, Omichow!" she said.  
"but you're so beautiful, I love you, Candy!"  
"uh, excuse me, but I have a boyfriend!"  
"wait...who?!"  
"uh, I'm sure you hacked into his conversation with me last night!" Candy kissed Dash on the Cheek. Dash blushed. Omichow's face turned blood red. He grabbed Dash and threw him into the cookie shop, smashing him through the glass. " Damn you, Dash, You won't live to see Kaos now! Your dead!"\  
Dash slowly got up. he was very angry, and he started to glow. He dashed towards Omichow with great force and...BANG! Omichow was thrown out of the window of the airport into the runway. Dash cooled off, and Candy looked at him strange. " Dash, how in the hell did you do that?! that was incredible! That's your Chaos blood in you, it usually comes when you're 4, and you're 3 and 1/2! Dash, you're stregth is coming!  
Dash held his hands out and looked at himself. he was amazed and scared at the same time.   
Omichow had climbed up the wall, He wasn't hurt, but was paralyzed for a few seconds, " where did that come from, dashy boy! you better not do that again, got it!" his voice was weak. he got up and walked to the section that his flight was going to be boarded. Dash followed a few seconds after. Him and Candy sat in the corner. Dash was terrified that he had hurt someone. and with enough force to throw him out of a 4 story airport window. Candy cuddled up to him and layed her head on his shoulder. " uh...Candy...um...does this mean that we are now boyfriend-girlfriend?"  
"I don't know, Dash, is that what you want?"  
"yes, it is, Candy, It really is, I really love you."  
"I love you too, Dash, and yes, this means we are boyfriend-girlfriend."  
"cool." Dash was happy that they finally Decided to get together. A Stewerdess stood up and said that their flight was about to leave. Dash got up, his heart pounding, and with his arm around Candy. This was it, he was finally going to see where his bloodline began. He gave her the ticket, she said, " welcome aboard!" They moved on down the long tunnel-thing and into the plane. They sat in yx-3 and 4, Omichow begged to switch seats with the lady on the other side of the plane, but she refused. he was forced to sit next to Candy and Dash, or...between them. Dash and Candy didn't mind, and it was the least they could do after Dash almost killed him. He sat down and began to shake. "Relax, I won't hurt you, by the way, I'm sorry, I should have watched my anger, it won't happen again, I promise."  
"Uh.....um...ok, sure, I'm sorry for throwing you, I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry for all the hacked phone calls, that won't happen again either, ok?  
"ok, but you have to promise me one thing if your going to be my friend and that is.....no hitting on my girlfriend, ok?  
Omichow looked at Candy, " ok, sure, no problem, heh....." Dash nodded, " then it's settle, we are a trio of best friends from now on, and no matter what, we will always stick together....right?  
"Right," Candy and Omichow said at the same time.  
Thanks to light speed, they had already made it to Kaos. The stewerdess said, " welcome to planet Kaos, home of the Chaos Chao. Please exit through the front door and no pushing. This was it, they were there, on Planet Kaos!!!! 


	6. New Face, New Plans, New Future!

Dash stepped off of the shuttle, his heart pounding rapidly. Candy was right behind him followed by Omichow. Not only was this Dash's home planet, but it was the first "Planet" Dash had ever stepped foot on. to Dash it was beautiful, the palm trees, the water, and the sand on his feet. his home planet was a tropical paradise. Dash began to walk into the airport. He was amazed at all of the tourists. Candy and Omichow still followed, also amazed at all the tourists. When they exited the Airport building, they saw a taxi coming down the street. Dash had never seen one before and didn't know what Candy meant when she said to stop it. He jumped on top of the taxi and began pounding the top. Candy looked so embarassed and she yelled for Dash to stop. The driver stopped the car and told Dash, " Get the hell off my car, you crazy bastard! if you don't get off, I won't get paid! GET THE HELL OFF MY CAR!" candy flew to the top of the taxi, grabbed dash, and threw him to the ground. she appologized to Dash and to the taxi driver. Dash, Candy, and Omichow got into the taxi. The taxi Driver gave them a Photo phone book. it had all of the pictures, addresses, and phone numbers of every citizen on Kaos. Dash looked for anyone that looked like him or his father. Candy took out of her purse the photo that Dash had given her of his father. she held it up to one person that wasn't the same color(Peridot), but looked almost just like Sheir. Candy told the Driver to go to his house.  
  
When they arrived at the house, it looked kinda cool. it was in the middle of woods made of tropical plants and trees, and was right on the beach. The Chao got out and looked around. Dash walked up and knocked on the door.  
"this place is pretty cool!" Omichow said, looking astonished.  
the door opened and a small child came to the door. " what do you want, do I know you?"  
Dash replied, " well, I'm not sure...Are your parents home?"  
"why should I tell you? you're a stranger!"  
"what is your father's name?"  
"I don't have a father!"  
"uh...right...um...well, kid, this is kind of important."  
"well, I don't approve of green, purple, or sky blue chao!"  
Candy said, " I'm not purple, I'm amithyst, now please, take us to your father, you Topaz chao!"  
"I have a name, you know, and it's Nyan, and if you really want to talk, then come in!"  
The three chao walked into the house. it was very messy with toys and games and dirty towels on the floor. Nyan looked like he was about 1, and they didn't know if he had been reborn at all. Omichow said, " um...Nyan...we really need to speak to your father, is he around?"  
"my dad's dead! and don't mention him ever again!"  
"nyan" Candy added, " we are your friends..could you ask us if your father had any brothers or sisters? did he get married? what was his name?  
"....well....he had one brother named...uh...I think it was sheir, he didn't---  
"wait!" Dash interupted, " you have an uncle named sheir!?"  
"uh..I never knew him...but...yeah. my father died after my mom and him...did the nasty....and I never knew him. I was inside my mom for more than 4 years, but when I finally was born, my mom died while she was having me. I never had any parents when I came out of my egg. all I have is an old diary of my mother....well...I did...until "he" took it...."  
Omichow replied, "who's he!?"  
"well....his name is Doomsday, no one really know where he came from. an old farmer says that he say pure dark energy fall from the sky, and it turned into a chao. he is really scary, and he tried to kill me. He says he's going to take over this world and kill every chao on this planet."  
"is he a chaos?" Dash asked.  
"yeah I think...hey, wait, why did you want to know about my uncles?!"  
"well, Nyan, your uncle...Sheir...is my father. and he died killing the humans. I came to this planet to see if I had any relitives...and I found one."  
"what do you mean....I'm your cousin?"  
"Yes, Nyan, you are my long lost cousin."  
"hey, wait a minute...I read something about you in that Diary...you Dash, right?!"  
"yes Nyan, I'm Dash, your blood relitive."  
"oh my god...OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE A RELITIVE AFTER ALL! I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!!!! YEA!!!!"  
"whao, whao...lil' man, chill out a little. don't get so rambunctious."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that one of my relitives survived!"  
Omichow butted in, " I'm sorry, but..Nyan...could you tell me more about this...um...Doomsday guy?!"  
"oh, sure, well, he sometimes flies around at night, and he blows up cities and kills people. I only escaped by building this house on the secret beach."  
"uh..." Candy added, " this isn't really secret, it's on a main road. but as long as you feel safe here----"  
"Dash!" Nyan yelled, " you have got to stop Doomsday, he'll destroy this planet, he'll destroy galaxies, hell, he'll even destroy the whole universe if he's not stopped. I know you can do it Dash, your a hero, just like your dad, you have his blood in you, you have to save us...."  
"whoa, hold on a minute, Nyan, I am not that strong, I'm in no condition to fight a chao who can destroy cities! face it, I can't do it, I just can't----"  
"great attitude, Dash, I'm sure your father is very proud." Candy remarked.  
"But---"  
"no buts Dash, you are going to train and you are going to beat doomsday, end of discussion."  
"geez, Can I get a word in?"  
"NO!!!!" everyone yelled at Dash.  
Dash knew he had to begin his training. this wasn't going to be easy, and he might die, but at least he would die with honor like his father....... 


	7. The Fight with Doomsday!

Dash was first going to learn how to fly, that way he would have some airborn action when he fought. Candy was mostly a flying chao, so she helped him learn how to fly. "Dash, your first goal is to calm yourself, then you have to tighten your muscles, and finally, just take off the ground. I'm warning you, flying is alot different then walking, the air is different, your first time is critical because it's hard to breathe, but you'll get used to it, I promise. Now, do what I told you to."  
Dash did as Candy said and in seconds he was off the ground. He was kinda scared, but he kept going up. Dash is the kind of person who likes speed, so he took off very fast into the sky. Candy was amazed that he could do that his first time. Dash had mastered flying, which was good. Now all he had to do is learn how to fight and shoot energy, like his father.  
  
Dash hit the iron punching bag. He focused and threw every punch with all the stregth he had. on the 5 punch, he cracked the punching bag. Candy and Omichow didn't understand. How could he be 3 years old and have all that power. He had never used it before, maybe he's had it all along and didn't know. Candy admired that thought, her boyfriend had massive stregth, almost too much.  
  
while Dash was taking a break, a dark figure crashed from the sky, making a huge dust cloud. he was an onyx colored chao and looked like a chaos dark chao. He spoke, " my name is Pendant, I am one of Doomsday's messengers. I have come to warn you that Doomsday knows what your doing and says if you continue, he'll kill you all before you even see it. so you better back off and let Doomsday get what he wants....he's a chaos like me and we don't like to be pushed around. take this as your final warning. Goodbye!" and just like that, he disapeared in thin air. Dash was angry that Pendant threatened to hurt his friends. and began to charge up in anger. He began to glow again and this time a ball of energy formed around his right hand. he screamed and shot it at the spot where Pendant was standing. a huge hole apeared in the ground. Dash yelled, " Nobody threatens my friends and family!!! I'll kill Doomsday!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" the whole planet began to shake. Dash was as angry as could be, or so he thought. just then, a beam of energy shot out of the sky and hit Omichow in the chest. Blood splashed on Candy and Dash as he fell to the ground, assassinated. Dash looked up and saw doomsday flying above them. " you were warned, now you all Die!"   
Dash yelled, "Candy, go into the house with Nyan, I'll handle this!"  
"are you sure?!"  
"CANDY, GO INSIDE!!!!!!!"  
she did. Dash looked up and flew up into the sky, standing paralel to Doomsday, " you'll pay, you jerk! NOBODY KILLS MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU..........AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Dash Screamed and the whole planet shook rapidly. Doomsday watched in pleasure. Dash Charged up and shot at Doomsday. Doomsday disapeared and re-apeared behind Dash. Doomsday gave a huge blow into Dash's back that sent him to the ground. " Ha, did you think you could stop me with that puny energy ray, You're stupid!"  
"Fuck off, Doomsday!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"no thank you!"  
"grrrrr. I didn't ask! Now stop the nonsense and let's fight!"   
Dash got up, doomsday crashed into the ground next to him. the dashed at each other. all that was heard was, "bang, boom, crash, boom, bang, etc." Dash and Doomsday were exchanging punches and kicks so rapidly you couldn't even see them, almost like they were moving at light speed. Dash dashed backwards and charged forward at Doomsday, Nailing him right in the chest, he flew and landed in the ocean that was by the house.  
  
Candy and Nyan looked at the battle in terror through the window. they didn't know what to do...just watch? Nyan communicated with Dash telepathicly, " Dash, what do we do? I'm scared, will we die like Omichow? WHAT DO WE DO, DASH!?"  
Dash responded Telepathicly, " Nyan, I've got an Idea, I'll have to pull a stunt kind of like my Dad, but it might work. you guys need to leave the planet fast. I've got to blow up the planet. you've got 15 minutes to get as far away as possible. I know you have a ship in your backyard, Nyan. use it, FAST!" Nyan told Candy what they had to do. Candy screamed, " Noooo, I don't want you to die, Dash, I love you, don't do this!" Nyan pulled her into the ship and they began to take off. she cried. Dash looked at Doomsday and they both traded looks. " don't try anything stupid, Dash, I'm warning you!"  
"I'll do whatever the hell I want to do!!!"  
"you have been warned!"  
"bring it!" 


	8. It's over, The Final Chapter

Dash and Doomsday continued to exchange blows. Dash was only trying to buy time so that Candy and Nyan could get as far away as possible. He never told Candy he loved her, and that hurt him dearly. He could always talk to her from the dead world, but it's not the same. He fought Doomsday for about 13 minutes and then dashed backwards away from him. " this is it, Doomsday, I'm going to kill you! you will never destroy another person, planet or galaxy ever again!!!" Dash began to charge up. The planet shook faster and harder than ever. The sky turned blood red, and the clouds turned black over the whole planet. The chao in town central were scared, they took cover under buildings. Dash began to glow bright. Doomsday screamed, " Dash, what the hell are you doing, you are suppose to save this planet, not destroy it, that's my job! your going to kill us both...STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dash didn't listen, instead he just glowed brighter and yelled, " what are you going to do about it!!!!!!! I have got to destroy you someway, so there is nothing else I can do!!!!!!!!!!" he thought to himself, I'm sorry for all of your lives, I promise your death is for a good cause!!! the waves on the ocean became violent. The world shook very, very hard. A very load rumbling sound roared across the planet. Doomsday screamed again, " DASH!!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JUST STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU KILL ME, I WILL COME BACK, I HAVE MORE THAN A MILLION WAYS TO COME BACK, I HAVE DONE IT BEFORE!!! YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST ONE WHO HAS DONE THIS, SO STOP!!!!!!!!!!STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Are you scared, Doomsday?!!!!!! are you scared because you know you've lost!!!! you've got 5 minutes to stop me from saving the universe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Dash, I hate chao, that's why I destroyed Omichow and all the others!!!!! Because they don't accept me because I'm different!!!! I just wanted to be accepted in this universe!!!!! Dash, please spare me!!!!!!"  
"NO!!!!!! YOU KILLED OMICHOW AND YOU KILLED ALOT OF OTHERS!!!! THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP KILLING PEOPLE!!!!!!!! SO NOW, YOU DIE!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
it was too late. Dash exploded in light. the planet fell apart, peice by peice. Dash was dead, but his energy still destroyed the planet. Doomsday screamed in terror and pain. " Nooooooooo!!!! Help me!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" the planet exploded in light. Doomsday screamed. He finally gave up and died with the planet!!!!   
  
Candy and Nyan were on their way to sector 14. Candy felt it in her heart, Dash was dead, and so was Doomsday. He did it! The world was saved. they docked on the docking bay, and told the people what happened. they sent a scouter to check it out. Candy gave Nyan a hug and said, " we did it, and Dash is a hero, just like his father!"  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHY DON'T YOU PICTURE THE CREDITS GOING UP AND THE SONG, "THE GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT" PLAYING. THINK OF IT AS A HAPPY ENDING. I WILL WRITE THE SEQUAL IN A FEW WEEKS, ONCE I THINK OF THE STORYLINE. IT'S CALLED, "CHAO EVOLUTION 2: THE RETURN OF DOOMSDAY!" SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! 


End file.
